


Beats Per Moment

by dandielonie



Category: G Idle - Fandom, K-pop, SF9, Wanna One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandielonie/pseuds/dandielonie
Summary: Guanlin and Shuhua both are high school students betrothed to each other since toddlers. One fell in love with the other while one was deeply wounded.Can love heal their wound?Will he accept her as she is?Will she forgive him still?-Inspired by Baek Kyung and Eun Dan Oh from Extraordinary You
Kudos: 3





	Beats Per Moment

Rumbles of engines roared through the school's parking lot. It was the first day of school for students from the prestigious school of Gyeonggi-do.

Walking through the green grass and the smell of Spring, thick in the air. Students greeted their peers with bright smiles.

Including Shuhua, the class nominated Sunshine. Shuhua was always bright on school days. Her beautiful smile planted of her small face made her figure seemed precious for everyone who passed her.

"I call the middle seat!" Shuhua shouted rushing to her self-claimed table. Behind her sat a boy once playing with his phone now examining the jumpy girl.

"You look like in a good mood Shuhua-ssi," her long time best friend, Chani teased.

"She's probably going on a date with her fiancé tonight, is it right Shuhua?" A ginger head walked closer to them throwing a question asking for affirmation.

Shuhua nodded excitedly. "Well not exactly a date. He's going to come over to the dinner tonight, I can't wait to tell you the whole thing Yuqi!" She bit her lip and clasped her hand containing her excitement.

Yuqi replied to her excitement. "You have to!" She insisted. "I am so gonna call you,"

"Speaking of which..." Chani poked his friends to divert their attention. "Look who just arrived,"

Three figures strutting down the classroom like it's their runway. Those three are the most adored young men around the school.

Starting from the flirt, his name is Hwang Hyunjin. One thing always mentioned about him is his face, he's a hell of a handsome guy. Hyunjin is more than just an attractive look though, he is also talented in dancing. He may not be competitive but he's a current member of the basketball team.

Second, we have Mr Nice, Choi Bomin. The school's designated piano man. Bomin is great in music in general. He played the piano, violin, saxophone, even drums. He is known for his kindness and gummy smile.

Last but not least, we have Lai Guanlin. Guanlin is tall and because of that he often seemed like a giant. He towered his peers and the sports school basketball team took advantage of that positioning him as the team captain. Girls are often heard screaming their lungs out of Guanlin's name during the basketball team practice.

"Guess who's here, good morning Little Sunshine, you seem in a good mood today?" Hyunjin greeted the pack while swinging his arm over Shuhua's shoulder.

Chani snickered under his breath, how unoriginal

"I'm just happy to see everybody again," replied Shuhua brimming with smile. Eyes looking shyly at Guanlin which the boy did not reciprocate well.

"Me too sweetheart, especially you," Hyunjin poked Shuhua's tip of the nose lightly. "Wanna get lunch together today?"

Shuhua was taken aback slightly but her focus remained on Guanlin. She deeply secretly hoped for that boy to give some reaction.

"Get off! She's taken," Yuqi gave off a nasty look.

"Not on my list," Hyunjin winked, blowing a kiss to Shuhua.

Finally, Guanlin didn't seem pleased. "Mind yourself, Hyunjin," His cold stare pierced through Hyunjin's arm around Shuhua's shoulder.

"Yeah keep dreaming, Hyunjin. We will not let your slimy playboy fingers laying on Shuhua," Chani added.

Hyunjin, however, did not falter with the comments. Instead, his playful eyes glimmered and he sneered coolly. "Oops, I make the boy friend and fiancé mad. What should we do Shuhua-ssi?"

Shuhua was quick to sense the heightening intensity. She responded "Actually, lunch sounds great,"

Two facepalms were well sent from Chani and Yuqi. Shuhua, no.

"No shrimp though," She added.

"I cannot believe this," Chani muttered under his breath along with Yuqi's famous eye roll.

A winning smile spread across Hyunjin face,  
"Aye aye, Captain!"

It's Shuhua after all she can never say no. The little sunshine is too nice.

After his little act was settled Hyunjin let go of Shuhua only to be perfectly hit on the head by Bomin. Guanlin holds his position, eyes still coldly staring to Hyunjin. He took a quick glance of the small figure across him.

How stupid of you. Annoyance spoke boldly through his mind.

"Let's go to our chairs boys," Bomin called. Pursuing the others to go back and sit on their chairs too. Everyone obliged.

Guanlin and Shuhua were a bit late though. It was as if Guanlin gave her mere seconds to interact with him but maybe it was her only imagination.

But I got something to ask you! Shuhua was debating heavily insider her mind.

Guanlin stood up and was about to leave until a small hand tugged on his sleeve. "Guanlin-ssi, will you come—"

"The dinner, right?" His tone icy flat flaunting his lack of interest. Shuhua's hand flinched away indicating her fluster. She was embarrassed, yes.

The dinner was not so unusual him and her. Both of Guanlin and Shuhua's parents more so often invited each other to sit and talk about their son and daughter. Also, slip a few conversations regarding business issues.

Shuhua knew Guanlin disliked their meetings. She guessed he deemed it boring thus it is likely in the past for Guanlin to miss the dinner, so the fact that he remembered this one...

"Be at the gate after school, we're going home together," Guanlin said walking away from Shuhua.

—

Sports education, about less than two hours of student shouting and jumping their young body across the sports field. Today lesson was volley not really everyone's favourite but a sweet spot for youth sneaky eyes to peek their opposite counterpart.

A lot of jumping, a heavy lot.

"Lai Guanlin!!"

"Guanlin you're so cool!"

"Guanlin over here!!"

A series of cheers from female students heard through. The flock was sitting beside Yuqi and Shuhua with Shuhua as the barrier. One thing to be sure about them is they are noisy as hell.

"I seriously cannot take more of those girls" Yuqi scowled over from her seat. "How can you bear them Shuhua? They are literally shouting Guanlin's name all over the place,"

"Let them be, they mean positive," Shuhua smiled. "Look! It's your turn to play," She quickly diverted her friend's attention.

Yuqi jumped herself off the bench and went into the field. If Yuqi stay for a minute more Shuhua doesn't know what will the ginger head done to the Lin Lin Girls. At least that's what the group of Guanlin's fans called themselves.

A tall figure entered the indoor field walking towards Shuhua and greeted her off with a wave. Shuhua responded with a smile which the person gladly returned.

"Soobin-ah!" She called him out.

The boy fastens his pace, he stood tall above her and easily patted the top of her head. "Hey, Shortcake,"

"I'm not that short," She pouted crossing her arms. Soobin chuckled caressing her head a few times.

His name is Choi Soobin. A student from the different class of Shuhua. He was just honored to be the Student Body President last semester and now captain of the baseball team. He is quite close with Shuhua because last Summer she worked part time at his family bakery.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Shuhua gestured him to sit.

Soobin positioned himself beside her and trailed off, "I had to meet the principal for this year Spring festival proposal. He demanded the report to be available in two weeks, it's crazy I mean we just got here today,"

Shuhua gave off a chaffing ovation, "As expected from our Student Body President. You must have been so busy then,"

"Not busy enough to miss you," Soobin looked over to her and gently pinched her cheek. Shuhua gave a playful punch on Soobin's right arm which he responded with a laugh.

"Speaking of Spring festival what do you have in mind?" Shuhua asked.

"Well, I was thinking to continue the same thing as last year but the seniors requested something special after all more than half of them are graduating this Fall," Soobin let out a big sigh.

"Wow, that must've been hard for you. Not to mention the mid-semester school trip we are going to have. Can you handle them all?"

"Worrying about me now Shortcake?"

"Don't be such a big head,"

"I'll be fine. If anything we should worry about you," Soobin pointed the middle of Shuhua's forehead. "Will you be able to join the trip?"

Shuhua's bit her lip in nervousness as her face now turned to look worried. Soobin knew about her health and his question just reminded her about it. She imagined how she's going to tell her doctor and ask a permission for it.

"You don't have to think about it, I'm sorry to bring that up," Soobin held Shuhua's hand. "However, you must come to the bakery. We're having a cake sale and definitely some strawberry shortcake,"

The girl's face brightens up, "Really?!"

A long whistle was blown meaning the first set of the game has ended. They were given roughly 10 minutes break. Conversation between Shuhua and Soobin continued still then someone interrupted in.

Towering above the couple with a volleyball in his hand Guanlin stared coldly at Soobin. His presence sensed strong by Soobin who sneered coolly under his breath. He straightens his shoulder back now standing as tall as Guanlin. A mere two centimetres differentiate them.

"Guanlin-ssi," Shuhua was quick to address the intruder.

Guanlin did not reply. His heavy aura brought a deep intensity to the situation.

"Nice game you got there, Guanlin," Soobin taunted glancing over the scoreboard with a huge gap clearing that Guanlin's team had won. Soobin did not mind though he averted his focus back to Shuhua. "Are you coming then this weekend?" he asked

Shuhua nodded giving Soobin her pinky finger, the boy smiled and replied the pinky promise. Soobin showed off his smile once again and said goodbye to Shuhua. He barely turned to look at Guanlin only to tap the boy's shoulder and left the arena.

The second whistle was blown indicating for the last set to begin. Shuhua moved to joined the bench again until her wrist was grabbed by Guanlin.

"You're not going anywhere this weekend," He said.

Shuhua curled her eyebrows. "What? But I promised to Soobin-"

"We're going on a date,"

—

It was raining when the school was over so everyone did not seemed rushed to go home. Chani just finished his art class when he came back to the classroom to gather his stuff. He saw Yuqi and Shuhua sitting across each other

"Are you sure he's coming to pick you up?" Yuqi asked concerning her friend.

"He said it himself, Yuqi," Shuhua assured. "Besides I don't know what will happen if I went gone without any notice,"

That damn brat. Yuqi cursed inside her mind. Guanlin has anger issues and both Yuqi and Chani had tested him once around two years ago as they dared to take Shuhua strolling around the town without minding her refusal to go.

Turns out Guanlin was supposed to take Shuhua to the doctor that afternoon resulting them to face the demon of Lai Guanlin.

"Then you should just wait here," Yuqi offered.

"What's going on guys?" Chani joined the conversation. He saw the worried look on Yuqi's face. "I'm not running an errand today so I can drop you guys at home,"

"No need for that," said Shuhua.

Chani's eyes went to Yuqi silently asking for explanation which the ginger head complied, "She said Guanlin is going to go take her,"

Chani rejected in a swift, "Nu uh we are not letting that happen. You're coming with us Miss Sunshine," He took over Shuhua's bag.

Yuqi was quick to hold him off though, "I am not facing the White Demon Dragon twice in my life Chani," giving Shuhua's bag back.

"You can't be serious. He will immediately forget her leaving her dying in rain thus we need to take her home," Chani insisted. A tug of war of Shuhua's bag occurred between those two.

"Who is going to forget who?"

Shit.

Both Chani and Yuqi muttered under their breath. What a perfect timing. Yuqi was the first to let go of Shuhua's bag and turned her body facing Guanlin.

She tried to show off her cutest smile. Followed by Chani who cleared his throat acting as innocent as possible.

"Give me the bag," Guanlin ordered. Chani obliged. He gestured the two friends to move over allowing him a step closer to Shuhua.

Without words he grabbed Shuhua's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom eventually leaving the school.

"I cannot believe we said that," Yuqi breathed out as deep as she can.

"I cannot believe we're alive," Chani added.

"Well probably not for tomorrow,"

—


End file.
